Tentabulge Cravings
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: Just a little experiment I did. Pretty much exactly as the title says. No canon characters here, just two unnamed OCs.
1. Tentabulge Cravings

You had been waiting a long time for this. Mere weeks had seemed like endless and agonising sweeps to you. The craving and hunger for bulge had almost crept upon you like a growlbeast stalking its prey. Once it had arrived, the lust and want just wouldn't go away, no matter how much you touched your own bulge and played with your own nook, it just made you long for more. You had forced yourself to insurmountable, dripping climaxes of pleasure, but none of them were even nearly as satisfying as you wanted. What you needed was an outsider, a second party to join in the fray. Even if it was just to touch, feel the slimy surface of another sultry feeler run across your face, across your body.

Your matesprit had arrived in a flash, anxious not to keep you waiting, as your libido had risen to levels that you never even knew were capable. When you had messaged them, you were short and frank about what you needed and when you needed it. Nervously your partner pulled down their pants and there it was. What you had been waiting for. The jade coloured, throbbing, already erected tentabulge squirmed slowly in the air as it was released and you ran your tongue across your lips as a droplet of genetic material oozed out of the slightly porous flesh.

"You got it all nice and warmed up for me… how kind of you!"

"I-I didn't want to disappoint you."

Your eyes followed the tentacle as it swayed and wriggled in the air, the gleaming, slimy surface drawing you closer and closer. Soon your face was almost touching it, your breath made the member twitch in reaction. Your tongue slid itself out and ever so slowly, you dragged it across the slime coated flesh. Your taste buds tingled as the material touched your tongue. This was the satisfaction you had been looking for.

You played around with the appendage, letting it caress your face, smearing your grey skin with jade tinted slime. You didn't care; you relished the moment and enjoyed the feel of it on your face. It was incredible and as your hands reached out to grab the bulge, you were ready for so much more.

Delicately your hands slid and slipped over the tentabulge, exciting it further and causing it to react you your touch, coiling and shifting around your hands. The material was soon building up to an incredible level; it was filling your hands and was being pushed out from the spaces in-between you closed fingers. You wanted the mother lode though, the climax.

Your hands and tongue were incorporated into achieving this goal and soon you could feel the bulge writhing in your grip, wanting desperately to let go of its bounty. You waited though, you bided your time. Your eyes glanced up for a brief second at your companion who was face was almost completely jade. Their eyes were pleading for you to let them go, to let them release. You almost gave in until your lust took over, causing you to prolong the experience further.

The almost leathery texture, the way it curled and coiled around your hands, the oozing delectable substance that was secreted from it. There were so many reasons you loved tentabulges it was hard to list them all.

As your bestial side took over, you let begun to stroke and play vigorously, until the climax was reached and the pool of slime that you so craved was created. You smiled as the mixture washed over your skin. The cries of your companion were washed out as all you could focus on was the unimaginable satisfaction that filled your body.


	2. Tentabulge Cravings 2: Electric Boogaloo

It was an immensely gratifying feeling, having such a slimy, humungous bulge pumping in and out of your throat. Your inky black lips were stretched to their maximum capacity, the sheer girth of the alien member being truly astonishing. You didn't even have to move, although you did anyway but only slightly, the tentabulge of your partner jabbed itself in and out of your mouth, spilling genetic material both into your taste buds but also onto your body.

For you this was a feeling like no other, your face was being truly fucked and your gag reflex was being pushed to its absolute limit. Had this been just a normal penis, it would have been enjoyable, but this was ecstasy, a frenzy of thick, oily lust. Your partner held your head for a moment, the slick genital was thrashing around inside, as if looking for a way out. Offering that escape, your partner yanked it out, to which you sounded a defiant:

"Hey!"

Before your eye was covered with slime. Your lover groaned intensely as the bulge thrashed and exploded its paste all over you. Your skin was quickly bathed in the substance of your dreams. Never before had you received so much. They must have been waiting on this for days, slowly building up the goo all for your sensual delectation. After all, you had been promising this for weeks now.

Troll on troll relationships never usually allowed for this sort of activity. Not only was it extremely taboo for you to waste gunk such as this on simple fun and frolics, but most troll's teeth did not allow for any use of the mouth outside of various caliginous practises. You were the lucky one. You swore by your bulge, and for you that was a very serious statement, that your teeth were smaller than most other trolls and you had a chance to prove it. By the dazed expression and heated panting, you had convinced your matesprit. Their jade member was expanding and retracting slowly, as if catching its breath, but aside from that, it was completely unscathed, with no teeth marks.

"T-that was incredible!"

Your fingers scooped through the green spunk that was splattered over your face.

"Next time try to get it inside; as much as I like the feel of this stuff on my skin, I would like to taste it when it's fresh."

You complained playfully, dragging your tongue across your fingers, drawing them into your mouth where you sucked the excess material off lightly and seductively. The eyes of your matesprit darted to the side and a jade pigment coloured their cheeks.

"C-calm your rumble spheres!"

A frisky grin curling onto your lips, you pushed your chest up toward your partners bulge, your modest but soft chest causing an instant reaction. The bulge tentatively slithered its way over one of your spheres, leaving a satisfying trail of slime.

"What was that?"

Your partner just winced, as the pleasure overwhelmed them once more. You were done teasing though; you were just about ready for anything now. You twisted yourself round and raised your ass high into the air. Your nook was fully exposed and ready to be plunged into. It was moist and dripping, your own bulge had long since emerged and was finding it difficult to stay still. There were smatterings of blue juices along the lips and your inner thigh, from where it had lashed out. Your flesh had been craving this for what seemed like an age and it was finally going to get what it had been almost dying for.

It didn't take long for your nook to be penetrated, the huge jade probe slamming it's way in and stretching your walls until they were almost pushed to their limit. You didn't care a single bit. So far this had turned out to be a perfect experience. You had gotten your wish. It was a tight fit, but soon the bulge began to thrust in and out of your nook, slowly sliding and dripping with the natural lubricant you so craved.

It took a while but sooner or later you managed to be able to work it in and out at a considerable pace, with a bit of work from your hips of course. You groaned and moaned sensually as it plunged deeper and deeper with each pump and your pleasure heightened. Soon you were working your hips at an incredible speed. Speeds which you never even knew you were capable of. Your free hand was now gripped around your bulge, rubbing it as a means of heightening the ethereal ecstasy you had just entered. Your tongue had slithered out and hung for a while now and you could feel your partners and your own bulge throbbing, in anticipation of release. You mind was so completely satisfied with what you had achieved that you just simply nodded and with an ecstatic cry you shouted:

"Yes, fucking go, yes!"

You both did just that, your genetic material exploding all over the floor, your nook being filled to the brim and overflowing extensively. Your body tensed up and as your nook clenched, you felt the bulge exit your body.

Completely overjoyed, you collapsed in the blue slimy puddle beneath you and passed out.


End file.
